Emotion
The House of Emotion is a very colorful house where all the feelings are unleashed around it's vicinity. The Maintainers of Emotion Despair of the Endless Seven Lantern Corps HappinessCategory:Houses Greater Gods Akari Mizuhashi - Goddess of Optimism, Patron Saint of Gondolas, and Caretaker of Beautiful Scenery Intermediate Gods Rena Ryuugu - Goddess of Cuteness Reactions Lesser Gods Chiyo Mihama - Goddess of Cuteness Darunia - God of Joyful Dancing Excel - Goddess of Hyperactivity Shoutan Himei - Goddess of Hope Wander (Wander Over Yonder) - God of Fun Personified Demigods Yotsuba Koiwai - Goddess of Joy Sadness Overdeities/Greater Gods Despair of the Endless Kenshiro - Savior of Century's End, God of Hunting And Punishing The Wicked, Death Touches, Body Explosion, Delayed Death and Manly Tears Perfectio - God of Feeding Off Dark Emotions, Pushing People Towards Despair and Ruination The White - Gods of the Despair Gambit and Final Endings Lesser Gods Al Bundy - God of Failure Andrew Stanton -God of Tear Jerking The Dementors - Personifications of Depression, Official Devils of the House of Emotion Grumpy Bear - God of Melancholy Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua - Goddess of Wealth-Induced Loneliness Nero - God of World-Destroying Pain & Misery Oichi - Goddess of Guilt And Apology Sam and Dean Winchester - Gods of Woobiedom Setsuko Ohara - Goddess of Broken Emotions Shadow the Hedgehog - God of Angst Strong Sad - God of Gloom Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace - Goddess of Tender Tears Demigods Toko Fukawa - Goddess of Bitter Behavior Masking Misery Quasideities Sae Kashiwagi - Goddess of Crocodile Tears Anger Greater Gods Asura - God of Unstoppable Rage who Fought the Heavens Above Excalbur - God of Annoyance & Irritation Intermediate Gods Natsu Dragneel - God of Anger Fueled Flames Lesser Gods Shizuo Heiwajima - God with a Hair Trigger Temper Demigods Benson - God of Visible Anger Cranky Kong - The Grumpy Old God Uncle Ruckus - God of Self-Hate Insanity Greater Gods Tyler Durden - God of the Id, Insanity, Desire, Battle in the Center of the Mind, and Nihilism Yuno Gasai - Goddess of Yanderes Intermediate Gods Albedo Piazzolla - God of Insanity and Regeneration Gwynplaine - God of Sadistic Smiles Megatron - God of Megalomania Lesser Gods AJ Lee - Goddess of Sanity Slippage and Love-Induced Insanity Nagito Komaeda - God of Hope Fanatics and Hope Centric Morality Shinji Ikari - God of Psychosis Victor Frankenstein - God of Emotional Instability Quasideities Kenji Setou - God of Schizophrenic Conspiracy Theorists Calmness Greater Gods Rei Ayanami - Goddess of Emotionless Girls Intermediate Gods Mitsuru Kirijo - Goddess of Ice Queens (And Those Who Defrost) and Deliverer of Fates Worse Than Death Rachel Roth/Raven - Goddess of Sugar and Ice Personalities Lesser Gods Heero Yuy - God of Stoicism and Patron Saint of Ineffectual Death Threats Lamia Loveless - Goddess of Emotionless Beings Who Slowly Receive Human Emotions Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight - Goddess of Emotional Trauma (And Recovering from it) Pride Greater Gods Vegeta - God of Pride Gilgamesh - God of Self-Aggrandization Intermediate Gods Strong Bad - God of Arrogance Black☆Star - God of Massive Egotism Demigods Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu - God of Reformed Broken Haughties Other Overdeities/Greater Gods Chaos Gods - Gods of Chaos Bugs Bunny - God of Karmic Trickery and Rascally Rabbits Diablo - God of Primal Terror Leonard McCoy - God of Emotional Responses Shana - Goddess of Tsundere Intermediate Gods Aila -Goddess of Those Who Quit Their Old Jobs in an Epic Fashion Patron Saint of Meat Buns Chris Jericho - God of Making Fun of Others' Names, Shutting People Up and "Inventing" Everything Gin Ichimaru and Koko Hekmatyar - Dual Gods of Always Smiling and Unnerving Smiles Guy Shishioh - God of Courage Katara - Goddess of Nurturing M. Bison - God of Terror and Indifference In Villainy Sasuke Uchiha - Former God of Revenge Before Reason, Co-God of Jerkasses, and Official God of Polarizing Characters Sinestro - God of Fear Lesser Gods Alice - Goddess of Childhood Innocence and Cruelty Azai Nagamasa - God of Living Supports for the Fragile and Unstable Bright Noa - Eternal Repairer of Wrongly Placed Emotions Domon Kasshu - God of the Hot-Blooded and Co-Master of the Face Palm of Doom Eric Cartman - God of Extreme Revenge Plots Garfield - God of Sloth Jacuzzi Splot - God of Shy People Jean-Luc Picard - God of Exasperation Jeremiah Gottwald - God of Loyalty Johnny Knoxville - God of Self-Harm No Face - God who Feeds On Emotions PaRappa - God of Rhythm Games and the God Who's Gotta Believe Parsee Mizuhashi - The Green-Eyed Goddess The Prisoner - God of Defiance and Mistrust Tokiya Mikagami - God of Revenge Abandonment Demigods Afro Samurai - God of Neverending Revenge Berholt Hoover - God of Constant Nervousness Miu Matsuoka - Goddess of Mean-spirited Cuties Quasideities Courage The Cowardly Dog - God of Justified Cowardice Karin Maaka - Goddess of Embarrassment Tomoko Nozama - Celestial Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant and Goddess of Perky Goths